0101 You Can't Always Get What You Want
by Steven Dalton
Summary: Doctor Gregory House, recently appointed diagnostician of PPTH tackles his first case and his first team. Features OC's and recognizable faces. Episode 1 of a possible series, please R/R!
1. author's note

**House, M.D.**

Season Zero

Author's note:

Welcome to House, season zero; i have already written five stories all set in what i will call, year one of House where he has recently graduated and entered Princeton Plainsburo, as a fresh new cocky (isn't he always) doctor, before he recieved his leg infraction. I'm going to wager this is set thirteen years prior to House season one, House is young but still full of himself and his team is different, he's only recently gained a job so everything is a bit different yet still similar formula to the way the show is written. Should i recieve positive feedback, i hope to continue writing, that being said, i bid you adieu, SD


	2. part 1

**House, M.D.**

**Season Zero**

Episode 0.1.01

"You Can't Always Get What You Want"

Cast

Dr Gregory House

Dr James Wilson

Dr Lisa Cuddy

Dr Scott North- Tom Welling

Dr Natasha Vale- Gabrielle Union

Dr Jason Gabe- Michael C Hall

special guest stars:

Emma Stone as Kaley Westing

"I hate pictures." As his friend sticks his tongue out at the camera just as it flashes, Doctor James Wilson can't help but to sigh. Across the room, his best friend is a man that is often misunderstood. Hard to believe I've stuck by his side the entire time, he thinks. "The faster we get this over with, the faster you can move on to… whatever it is that you find enjoyable," Wilson remarks and adds, "Plus I can get back to my own life too."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I inconveniencing you?" the other asks, this time crossing his eyes in front of the camera just in time and remarking, "It's not like I'm going to waste my time wearing a name badge. Won't be here that long."

Wilson sighed again, smirking softly and adding, "Fine have it your way. I know Princeton Plainsburo wasn't your first choice. But it's a good teaching hospital, the top one in New Jersey." "Is that fancy talk for why I should care?" his friend asks sourly and then adds, "As soon as I regain my license, trust me I'll be long gone."

This time, after a false start; Wilson manages to take the picture where it doesn't look half bad and states, "You know as well as I do the only reason that won't happen is because you want to impress Cuddy." Standing up and putting his coat back on, his friend scowls again and says, "I'm not jumping thru hoops for her or anybody else."

"I know you two have a bit of a past, so when I introduce you, try to remember that she is now the Dean of Medicine here?" Wilson counters to his friend and then passes him the identification badge and adds, "Congratulations, House; you're now part of something bigger than yourself." The other doctor placed the card into his pocket and then shrugged and replied, "We'll see."

When they got to Lisa's office, she was busy handling some stockholders who were upset about a recent budget cut for the diagnostics department, and she was mentally crossing her fingers that the decision she made the week before to hire her old flame, Gregory House; was not the biggest mistake in her life.

When she saw Wilson walk thru the clinic doors, followed by House himself she realized the worst. He wasn't dressed appropriately, wearing baggy worn jeans and a grey t shirt and it was clear that he was considering growing a beard. But worst of all, he had that smug expression on his face that made Cuddy realize maybe having him here wouldn't be such a good idea.

As the two entered her office, she too rose and declared, "Well, what a coincidence the man of the hour decides to arrive. Gentlemen this is Doctor James Wilson, our head of oncology and this…" she pauses as she sees House put a piece of gum in his mouth and then quietly she swallows and remarks, "Is Doctor Gregory House, our new head of diagnostics."

The older gentleman rises from his seat, extending his hand to House who quickly replies, "Sorry I don't get touchy on the first date." Turning to Cuddy he remarks, "Where is my office by the way?" "House this is Bruce Cunningham, one of our new board members. He was instrumental in giving Princeton Plainsburo a diagnostics department," she answers, trying to keep her voice at a calm level.

"Oh, right," House says, his face an appearance of shock and then he steps back and gets down on his knees and starts bowing. "Is this better?" he asks, to which the stockholder grumbles something and then leaves.

"That could've gone better," Wilson mutters. As he stands up, House has a childish grin on his face and Cuddy says, "First day on the job and I already want to fire you. Is this an omen?" "Guy must be a shriner," House dryly comments and then asks again, "So… my office?"

The fourteenth floor of the hospital, eastern wing; had once been used to specialize in podiatry and massage therapy, but now both of those rooms have been refitted. To the left was a simplistic board room with a table and chairs, a white board and some other elementary items you could find practically anywhere else. To the right was a smaller office, connected by a middle glass door but clearly also meant to be separate. On the door, House's name is written and his eyes narrow as he remarks, "Any chance we could make it larger?"

"I doubt there's a print size big enough to fit your ego," Cuddy says rolling her eyes and adding, "As I'm sure Wilson told you, this year we're starting a fellowship program. Last year we had a trial run and it went well so this year we decided to give medical students the opportunity to work with us in the field. You have a list of applications on your desk, you need to choose three of them by the end of the day," she remarks as he walks in, glances at the pile of applications and then shoves it off his desk and onto the floor.

"Whoops," he remarks as he then sits down, props his feet up and says, "Sorry, I work alone."

"Not anymore you don't," Cuddy answers, glaring at him and adding, "I know you will pick the best."

As she walks out, House remarks, "I'd rather waste my time saving people's pathetic lives than ruining other's." Turning about, Cuddy states, "Let me put it into terms you can understand. You won't run a single test or perform a single lab work until you get a team." "So I can sit on my butt and get paid?" he asks.

"Or the other less friendly alternative. Remember, this is a trial run for you House; so if the board isn't pleased I can't save you and neither can Wilson," Lisa answers and this time leaves before he can consider his next retort.

Slapping the files down on her desk with a thud, House sneered, "There, hope you're happy." looking up at her new employee, Cuddy sighed and then commented, "Why do I get the feeling you just grabbed the first three on the top of the pile?"

"Didn't want to get a paper cut," he retorts and then adds, "Now am I free to roam about the country?"

"Fine. I'll look these over, in the mean time why don't you go work some clinic hours?" she counters, to which he frowns and remarks, "Umm I don't recall that being in the contract." "I wrote it in, and if you don't want to do that then I suggest you spend some time interviewing these candidates," she responded, sliding the files back to him.

"Fine but don't come crying to me when the puppies start dying," House counters and then walked out into the clinic and shouts out, "Anyone sick or dying in here?"

The people there look at each other in confusion and then he stated, "No? Good."

Without another word he stepped into an empty exam room and closes the door. Reaching into his pocket he takes out a magazine, propped his feet up and started reading. After a few seconds of silence, a soft inquisitive knock on the door forces him to shout, "Busy saving lives in here."

without another warning an older man walks in and comments, "Are you a doctor?"

"That depends, are you a sick person?" House counters.

"I was wondering about the dosage on this allergy medicine. I've been taking it like its prescribed and I think I'm experiencing some severe side effects," the old man said hobbling into the room. "It could also be because you are as old as Methuselah," House countered and remarked, "What sort of side affects?"

passing the medicine to him the old man states, "Shortness of breathe and I think I've been seeing spots."

"That does sound like a life threatening illness," the doctor responded and then adds, "May I see your glasses?" "Excuse me?" the man asks. "Hey, I'm a professional; do you want to be cured or not?" House counters, for a moment they stare at each other and then the elderly gentleman passed his glasses to him and House breathed softly on them.

Rubbing them with his shirt, he passed them back and comments, "Apply daily for best results."

The older man puts them back on and comments, "But what about my shortness of breathe?" "Now that you can properly read the label that shouldn't be a problem," he sneers even as the door opens again and a young woman with a six year old girl walks in.

"Oh I'm sorry," she began and House remarks, "Sorry I'm in the middle of a big case right now, come back later." for a moment he pauses and sees the girl scratching her cheek and then remarks, "Measles?" "That's what I came to find out, she had them last year thought we were thru all this," the mother remarks. Rising, House kneeled before her, looking over the reddish skin rash and remarking, "Hmm, interesting." as he prepares to leave the elderly man asked, "Hey what about me?"

"Hold your breath and see if that helps," House remarked dryly. "For how long?" he wonders. "What's the world record?" the doctor asks, leaving the room before getting a response.


	3. part 2

part 2

"I have good news," House reported as he strolled into Cuddy's office once more.

"You've finally decided to quit being a stubborn jackass and interview a few employees?"

"Close, but no. I have a case," he answered. "You've been here for fifteen minutes, how could you possibly-" "Patient presented with measles," House retorted, cutting her off. "Measles?" she repeated.

"Do I hear an echo in here?" he countered to which Cuddy says; "Look, if you have nothing better to do than to bother me…" "Also, it's not measles; just looks like it. And did I mention she was six?" he replies.

"Most children get that, it's fairly common," Lisa stated. "Except for the fact that she received the vaccination last year," House replied, to which she paused and remarked, "Fine. But there's no way I can get in contact with these three candidates until this afternoon."

"Didn't say I needed them did I?" he counters and then added, "May I run a few tests now or do I need to get back to cleaning glasses?" She looks at him befuddled for a moment, but it's too late; because House has already strode off.

Doctor Scott North was a graduate from Jennings Medical, a recently renovated college in northern Maine. He'd moved to New Jersey after getting married, last year to the love of his life his high school sweetheart Haley Summerton.

It had been her who had inspired him to pursue medicine in the first place, and now that he'd arrived at PPTH, he knew there was no looking back. So when he heard that the hospital was offering a program for new med students, he signed up without a question; but now he was reconsidering his options. Especially since he met his new boss, Gregory House.

The man he'd been told, was a medical genius; but from his appearance you'd probably think otherwise. And his demeanor…? Well, needless to say it was certainly lacking in manners. But he was trying his best to maintain a steady job to pay for a new apartment. Plus, Haley had been thinking about starting a family soon so it was definitely a necessary step to deal with the minor setback of a grumpy boss.

"What looks like measles, walks like measles, but isn't measles?" House asked as the other two doctors entered the room.

They were Natasha Vale, a young African American doctor from West Mercy here in Jersey; and Jason Gabe who was a little older than him and definitely a bit more intimidating. I guess we'll get to know each other later, he thought.

"I'm guessing skin disorder, rash, maybe infection," Vale answered, seeming as surprised as he was by the fact that their boss didn't really care for dress code that much. "Lovely, I'm so glad I just hired you to tell you something I already know," House sneers and then looks at Gabe and asks, "What about you? Any bright ideas?"

"Could be the early stages of xeroderma pigmentosum," Freeze replies to which House remarks, "Hmm, looks like my money might've been well spent after all."

"Is that the answer?" North wonders aloud, causing House to glare at him and remark, "Actually I was wondering if you had anything to share with the class?" "Mom said she had been treated last year right? So we should check the history and see what other typical vaccinations she got at the time, it might be a delayed reaction to one of them," he counters.

"Both reasonable solutions… which lead us back to the Vale. I haven't heard a convincing theory from you yet…" House pauses and then started doing a soft beeping noise as the young doctor said, "I'm not sure, could put over exposure to antibiotics leading to a auto-immune disorder or cancer?"

"Sorry, pulling at straws is reserved for the audition process only," House retorts, his noises getting louder until at last she answers, "It could be a blood clot, in her neck, leading to vessels in the cheek giving it a red hue?" House pauses, glances at the white board and then states, "We have a winner…"

"So… which one of us is right?" North asks. "Ah, see that's where the fun comes in. We'll need to get a history, which often takes too long. Vale, North; you'll need to go to the directory down stairs and fish it out. Meanwhile, Gabe can handle a few tests to check for allergies to flashy objects," House remarks.

"Looking thru the directory could take hours! And what about my idea?" Vale asks. "Hmm, you're right. North can handle poking the kid's neck with a needle to see what comes out, while you go downstairs alone," House decides rapidly leaving the room once more. "Wow," Gabe says turning about to watch him go. "That's one way of putting it," North answered, crossing his arms in surprise. "Jerk," Vale declared.

With a thud, his office door slammed open and House stuck his head in declaring, "I think Cuddy may be trying to sabotage me."

Looking for his most recent patient's CT, Wilson remarked, "Yes, by giving you your own department and team I can see the outworking of her diabolical plan."

"So then I'm not just seeing things," his friend muttered as he entered the room and closed the door before remarking, "She gave me a pile of applications for new employees, knowing full well I would pick the first three on the top. So she must've hand selected them, knowing they were the best… or she chose the worst; counting on me to fire them by the end of the day." "Or there is the more plausible third option that she chose the best but also had hoped you would look thru the other applicants," James countered.

"Don't be naïve," House said as he began to pace. "If you keep doing that you'll wear out my carpet," Wilson remarked.

"There must be some way I can figure out what she did and how she did it," House said rubbing his chin thoughtfully and Wilson sighed and said, "House, if you think that these kids are here to play games with you, I'm sorry to disappoint you but-

" "That's it," he declared, walking out of the office without another word. For a moment, James waited and then his friend stuck his head back in the door and declared, "By the way, my office is bigger than yours." Once House slammed the door once more, Wilson sighed and commented to himself, "Something tells me I made a mistake…"

Entering the room, Jason smiled broadly at the young mother, her name was Kaley Westing, he recalled; and then toward the little girl who was again scratching her cheek.

"Hey, how is everybody in here?" he asks as he sits on the edge of the bed, and the little girl, Miranda; curls up a bit. "Hey, I know you're scared. Hospitals are scary, but I'm not going to hurt you," he assures her, to which the mother said, "This is only the second time she's ever been. Everything is still new to her." "Ah and let me guess, the first time you went some mean doctor stuck you with needles?" Jason asks, to which the little girl nods and he said, "Well, don't worry no needles today. We're going to just let you watch a picture show, sound like fun?"

Miranda shrugs, and he turns to the mother and remarks, "We need to do a test and see if light is affecting her skin. I promise it won't hurt but if she's too scared, you can sit in as well." Kaley looked at her little girl, and then back to the doctor and declared, "Sounds good."

Five stories below, in the basement; Natasha sighed as she dutifully sat down at the computer and remarked, "The mom said they went to Mercy last year during March. So we should check out those files first, see what the doctor there gave her daughter for measles."

Her partner, a middle aged recently graduated med student nodded and then remarked, "All right." "These computers are a bit different, we have to search by patient information via prescriptions first and-"

"Just because I'm the one on this team who has the least amount of experience doesn't mean I can't figure things out for myself," North remarked. Glancing up, she apologized saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound that way."

"It's fine," he said dismissively as he scrolled thru the network database and then asked, "So why did you freeze in front of House?" Natasha rolled her eyes and remarked, "I don't know, guess I didn't think there were any other options to put on the table. Both you and Gabe had solid ideas." "I don't think House believes that you can run out of ideas," Scott answered and then added, "Just some friendly advice."

"I practiced for two years under a diagnostician at West Mercy, I think I'm good," she countered, to which North answers, "Yes, but they weren't House." "Found it," she declared, and then added, "Miranda received the standard vaccinations, rabies, TB, chickenpox… maybe it was chickenpox and the doctor misdiagnosed?"

"Chickenpox is boring, besides why would it go into remission for a year?" Scott said and then added, "More likely it's a skin rash that has nothing to do with measles. We need to figure out where she goes to school, or if there are any elements that might cause a reaction at her home." "Right, and I suppose her mom is just going to let us waltz into her home?" Vale wondered aloud, to which her new co worker smirked and said, "Looks like you should've read up on House some." "What do you mean?" she asked, to which he shrugged and answered, "You'll see he's not the kind of person that gets skittish when it's time to bend the rules."


	4. part 3

part 3

The room in question was designed to be an ultraviolet chamber, meant for any patients who were interested in getting a tan. But since the test they were about to run required real light, the bulbs had to be increased in intensity by about three percent.

As Gabe explained to the mother, the test would last about half an hour and if there was any reaction then they could stop. If not, House had asked for an hour test. Gabe wasn't sure what would come next if there were no results after that. As he sat behind the screen and sipped his coffee gently, the door behind him opened and Doctor House stepped in eyeing the patient and asking, "Anything yet?"

"It's been twenty minutes, only complaint I've got is the light hurts her eyes."

"Tell her not to look at them," House said and then pauses and asks, "What is the mother doing in there?"

"Kid was scared, I told her she could sit in," Gabe explained and then frowned and asks, "Why is that a problem?" "Nope, not a problem; unless of course the kid is able to spread whatever she has," House answered, to which Jason said, "If that's the case, wouldn't one of us be showing symptoms as well?" "

Depends," the doctor said and then spoke into the mike and asked Kaley, "Is it cold in there?"

"Who's that?" the mother asks, to which House remarked, "Just answer the question." "It is a little chilly yes, now that you mention it. But I thought all exam rooms were cold." "It's seventy degrees in there," Gabe remarked. "Looks like it is infection," House stated and then muttered, "Get those two in separate rooms, then go scrub yourself down."

When they walked into House's office the next morning, a list of symptoms was written on his white board. Skin rash, joint pain, abdominal pain. To the side of that was possible answers, early onset of rheumatoid arthritis, auto-immune disease, and then a blank slot where infection was written in all caps.

"Did you get any sleep?" North asked, glancing at the board and then adding, "We should run a test for anaplasmosis."

"Unlike you slackers, I recognize that when a previously solitary disease spreads to another host that usually means we're dealing with a strong virus," House remarked. "Seems the symptoms we're dealing with fit more with skin candidasis, it's possible they might have some type of fungus in their house and not know it. Mom kisses the daughter on the cheek, next thing you know, mom has it too," Gabe commented.

"Which brings us back to the last of the mohiacans," House said, turning to Vale as she looked at the white board and sighed saying, "It could be any number of skin infections, or bacterial viruses. We should get consent to check out their house and the girl's school," Natasha stated.

"Trust me, if it was at the school our lovely floors wouldn't be so clear of patients right now," North remarked. "All right fine, then there's something at their home. Only way to explain how they both have it," Vale responded. "Okay, cool. Go to the patient's house, find out if they're growing mushrooms in the basement," House stated.

"We have to get their consent don't we?" Natasha wondered in surprise, to which House said, "Somehow I knew you would be the one to give trouble. Is it just your feminine need to stay clean cut or simply because you enjoy seeing people scratch at their skin and make scabs?"

"We can't tell the patient, they might deny us the right to find what we're looking for," Gabe explained. "So instead we risk getting thrown into jail?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hey if you're for getting turned down by her, or perhaps getting suspended I won't stop you," House said, raising his palms defensively. Vale sighed again, and then left the room and as she did, Gabe stated, "She's not wrong you know. Most doctors would consider your methods unorthodox." "And yet you don't," House said eyeing him carefully and then adding, "Isn't that interesting?"

"She's not wrong about the fungal infection though," North said and then added, "I didn't want to say it, but we should consider the father." "What do you mean?" Gabe wondered. "He's saying daddy did the deed before he signed his life away, it's possible," House agreed and then added, "After Vale gets turned down by the doting guardian, run a blood culture."

"And if she doesn't get turned down?" Jason asked him as House went to his private office. "Then tequilas on me," their boss responded sarcastically.

As she entered the room, the two were eating lunch together and Natasha commented, "Sorry to interrupt." "It's fine," Kaley said scratching her arm and then placing a hand on her stomach. "Cramps?" she guessed.

"I don't know, it just hurts occasionally. I'm sure it's this crummy food they serve here," the mom said, to which Vale smiled and then asked, "I know you've got a lot on your mind now, but if we're going to figure out what's wrong with you and your daughter we need to know if there are any agents she might've been exposed to at home? Maybe mold or fungus growing under the sink or something."

"Excuse me?" Kaley asked in surprise and then said, "I keep my house clean, thank you very much."

"I understand that, it's just sometimes there might be something there you're unaware of," Natasha said, to which Westing remarked, "Listen young lady I…" she began but then paused as she winced and rubbed her stomach again. "Where does it hurt?" Natasha asked, getting closer, to which the mother replied, "I'm fine really." "Maybe we should run a CAT scan just to be sure," she began, when abruptly Miranda began to vomit up her meal on the bed. Turning to her daughter Kaley said, "Oh god!" Placing her hand on the back of the girls' neck, Natasha patted it and then yelled out, "Need some help in here!"


	5. part 4

part 4

"So," House began as he entered the room as it was being cleaned and he leaned against the wall, "How'd the patient doctor bondy thingy go?" Vale glared at him for a moment, uncrossing her arms and remarking, "It doesn't matter, new symptom proves it's got to be fungal. These are all the classic signs of thrush."

"Oh well, we love the classics," her boss said with a shrug.

"You think I'm wrong?" Natasha asked.

"That's my job isn't it?" House countered to which she declared, "You know I've read up on you. You think you're God and all but I know for a fact you tried to cheat your way into the Mayo Clinic. You act like you know everything but really you need a team to work out a difficult case."

"What can I say? Seems you've got me figured out," he replies throwing his hands up in defeat and then pointing toward the patient and commenting, "So now that you've discovered you're an expert in psychoanalysis, why don't you use your latent superpowers on our patients and figure out what's wrong with them?"

Without another word, he pulls out a syringe and walks toward the mother. Automatically the daughter crings in surprise and Kaley explained, "Doctor Gabe said we wouldn't be getting any shots today."

"Doctor Gabe is an idiot and he lied, this will only take a second," House explains but the little girl only curls up in her mother's lap, to which Natasha states, "House isn't there another way?" sighing and rolling his eyes, her boss remarked, "Fine, did daddy or mommy ever try to touch your vagina?"

"How dare you!" the mother said and he took a step back and remarked, "Denial is the first step. Looks like she mixed anger in there too."

"Get out of this room! I want a different doctor," Kaley snarled, keeping her daughter even closer. "Fine, but by the time you get done with the paperwork your daughter will be most likely be dead or dying."

"What?" Kaley asked in surprise to which Vale jumped in and explained, "We think you and your daughter may have a fungal infection we need to do a test to confirm." "I'm not letting any of you touch her again!" Westing shouted and then declared, "I'd like to get a discharge waiver so I can take my daughter to a hospital that will give her proper care!"

"Sure they're right over there," House declared, pointing toward the desk nearby. As Kaley turned to look he quickly injected the syringe causing Vale to gasp, the little girl to cry out and the mother shouted, "Get away from her!"

"There, all done," House declared to which she said, "You'll be lucky if I don't sue!"

"Get her a lollipop on the way out," the doctor remarked as Westing scooped up her daughter and left. "What was that?" Vale asked in disbelief. "She'll be back, then run a blood culture." "Wait isn't that what you just did?" Natasha asked. "Nope, didn't get the mother's consent, remember?" House countered to which she proclaimed, "What did you do?"

In the main lobby, Kaley signed the waiver not even looking back as the Dean of medicine Lisa Cuddy, followed shortly by Doctor Vale exit the elevator in order to catch her.

"Miss Westing," Cuddy began, causing the younger woman to turn about on her heel and wag a sharp finger in the Dean's face, "You've got a serious problem on your hands here and believe me once my lawyer is thru with you, you'll wish you hadn't built this place at all."

"I understand your angry, but your daughter is sick you really shouldn't be moving her right now," Cuddy declares to which Kaley comments, "Don't try to lecture me I" Suddenly Miranda wobbles and said shaking, "Mommy, I feel cold." abruptly the little girl fell to the floor and began seizing, Vale shouted out, "Get a crash car stat!" above the commotion, Miranda's voice could be heard shouting in alarm as the doctors rushed to help her daughter.


	6. part 5

part 5

"Your first case and you've already succeeded in nearly killing the patient causing the hospital bankruptcy," Cuddy declared. Vale stood to the side, remaining silent as House leaned against a chair and remarked, "In my defense, I had no idea our sleeping pills were so potent."

"It doesn't matter, you're lucky I don't suspend you!" she declared.

Doctor House paused for a moment and then remarked, "You mean you aren't?"

"Thanks to Doctor Vale the mother is dropping charges," Cuddy answered to which House declared, "Ah, Judas reveals himself or rather, herself." "Excuse me?" Natasha asked in surprise. "I knew at least one of my new team members was probably Cuddy's new pet project, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that it's you, Thelma!" House declared.

Cuddy sighed and remarked, "Why did I even agree to hire you?"

"Overbearing masculinity?" House retorted.

"This is pointless!" Vale declared and added, "Are we going to run the culture or not?" "No, not enough time now; whatever she has has started rapidly spreading thru her body so we need to go straight to treatment."

"And how do we do that if we don't know what is causing her symptoms?" Vale asked and added, "That would be like searching for a needle in a haystack."

Slowly, House straightened up and then walked out and Vale asked in surprise, "What was that?"

"Follow him and report back to me," Cuddy told her to which Natasha answered, "With all due respect ma'am; I came here to make a name for myself not to be somebody's babysitter."

"Look, I picked you because you are good, maybe almost as good as House. So the only way you're getting your name laminated on some glass door is if you prove yourself here. So if that involves making sure your boss doesn't do something utterly stupid, I suggest you suck it up." Natasha stared at her for another moment and then muttered, "You're just as bad as him."

Looking up from her computer screen, Lisa declared, "Do your job Doctor Vale. And see to it that you keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Miss me?" House asked as he reentered the patient's room, North had just finished hanging an IV bag and the mother declared, "I don't want to here your snide remarks. Just help my daughter get better."

"Fair enough," his boss concedes and then added, "But I'm afraid she won't like the diagnosis. It involves a word that rhymes with beadle."

North frowned, noting what House was carrying and asked, "You think she's allergic to penicillin?" "They both are, explains the rash the vomiting and the seizure," House answered to which his new fellow remarked, "But not why her mother is sick too."

"Rash could've spread easily if she was allergic and didn't know it," he said with a shrug and then asked, "When you were a kid, did you have any scrapes or bruises which forced you to go to the ER?"

"I don't think so, no not that I know of," Kaley answered and then quickly added, "Why?" "See there you go," House stated. "So you're going to what? Provoke a reaction to get the desired result you want?" Scott asked in surprise.

"I was going to ask nicely first," his boss replied dryly. "You said I'm allergic too right? So test me, if you're right we can go home by tomorrow," the young mother decided, rolling up her sleeve and House remarked, "You do understand that waiver is still valid right?"

"Just do it," Westing growled. Doctor House nodded, injecting the antibiotic into her system and remarking, "Shouldn't take long to see a reaction." "This is insane," North remarked. "Hey she told me to," House said and then right on the schedule the mother began seizing. Without a moment to lose, North held her down as House declared loudly, "Could use a sedative in here!" then turning back to his fellow he declared, "Make sure it's on record she gave consent this time."

The next day started out like just about any other, Wilson was busy handling the latest scan of a patient's and then headed to the cafeteria where unsurprisingly House was waiting for him. "I heard you solved your first case, congratulations," he remarked.

"I had heard there would be cake," his friend answered dryly as he got in line. "Cuddy also tells me that you suspect one of your team members is a Nazi?" James asked, causing House to stare at him for a moment and he admits, "I was paraphrasing the point is your paranoid and for no good reason. I think the three people you've got are great."

"I think I was wrong, Cuddy didn't put a spy in my department," he paused, got his food and remarked, "You did."

"What?" Wilson asked In surprise as he paid for both of them and remarked, "I don't have anything to do with the application procedure for your department." "But you're on the board, and you've known Cuddy longer," House said pausing as he sat down and then said dryly, "More importantly you've known me longer. So you should've known I would figure out who it was eventually." "Very well I confess, which of my minions did you scope out?" James asked.

"Gabe, he's into patients needs and looks to be just as clingy as you, almost like a protege," House declared.

"I admit you..." he began and then paused noting a young woman approaching them.

"Didn't I send you home yesterday? Cause if this is Groundhog's Day then I expect some dishes to fall soon," House says dryly. "I'm sorry I didn't know what to do. After we were discharged, Miranda started coughing. At first I thought it was nothing but now she can't even talk and she has been coughing up blood," Kaley said frantically and then coughed softly herself.

"Is she here?" House asked. "No, she's at my mother's right now. She was too weak so I" "Never mind that, get her back in here now," House said cutting her off. "Why? What's going on?" Wilson asked. Looking at his friend and then back toward his patient, House declared, "I have no idea."


	7. part 6

part 6

As Jason entered the department the next day, for a moment he thought he was seeing double and then noted that one white board said mother and the other said daughter on it followed by a list of symptoms for each.

"Didn't we cover this in class yesterday?" he asked with a smirk, to which House declared, "I'm sorry but traitors don't get the first word."

"I thought you considered me the threat," Vale remarked dryly as she stirred her coffee. "Did you hear something?" House asked, pretending to look about the room for the source of the noise.

"I think what they're both trying to say is why is this case back on the board?" North commented to which his boss answered, "The floor recognizes Doctor North."

"Basically, the penicillin wasn't the underlining condition. Some infection is causing adverse throat problems, vomiting, abdominal pain, severe headaches and who knows what else to both the mother and the daughter. Daughter is more severe, so we should treat her first," Scott stated.

"With what? We've got nothing!" Vale declared.

"There's that buzzing sound again," Doctor House muttered, this time glancing under a chair. "Her latest symptom was in her throat right? We need to run a scope down it to see if we can find any signs of infection, maybe some lesions if we're lucky," Gabe remarked.

"I highly doubt Kaley is going to agree to letting us do that, her daughter is already deathly afraid of needles," Natasha argued.

"Then get her to be the test subject again, she wasn't adverse to the idea last time," North replied, to which House nodded and said, "See to it she signs the proper paperwork then get it done. As for tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum, in my office now."

North gathered his papers, glancing at his colleagues and then leaving as the two of them followed House into his office. Sitting down, their boss began to squeeze a tennis ball and remarked, "I know that one of you was hired by Wilson and the other is a member of the Cuddy cabol, the only problem is I'm not sure which is which."

"Sir?" Gabe asked in surprise. "Your attempts at nonchalance are quite pleasant to watch, but unconvincing. Wilson didn't train you well," House remarked. "Doctor Cuddy promised me a chance to progress in my field, nothing more; nothing less," Natasha answered, to which he nodded and remarked, "The Force seems strong in this one."

Crossing her arms, Vale said, "So now that you know, what happens next?" "Nothing," House said as he stood up and added, "Why should I spoil the fun when we're just getting started?"

Surprisingly, Miss Westing didn't argue with the idea of a scope going down her throat.

North knew that personally he never liked the idea, but thankfully he rarely ever got sick. Checking his watch he thought about calling his wife once this test was done. Kaley lay still as he slowly slid the tube lower into her esophagus and commented softly, "Comfortable?"

The young woman looked back at him and he said, "Sorry, I get kind of talkative when I get nervous…"

North paused, rechoosing his words and remarking, "I know if I was here without my wife I would…" Miss Westing paused, glared and he nodded softly stating, "Sorry never mind." He then turned back to the screen, and commented, "Hello? What have we here?" Small, soft bumps on the inside of her throat, clearly showing she was suffering from some severe case of strep. But the question was… was this the answer?

"It's looking a lot like a bacterial infection, maybe something they ate?" Vale asked as she looked at the images, and North said, "I'm not so sure. This is the classic signs of severe rheumatic fever, or pneumonia."

"You're both right," House said sourly.

"Wait, what?" Gabe wondered, glancing at the grumpy doctor and muttering, "What are you saying?"

"It's no wonder I didn't see it before. Both presented with the same symptoms, and now they've both reached the same stage. Start steroids on the daughter," he declared. "Before we do anything, you should share your insight with the rest of us," Vale advised. "Why so we can debate as to whether it's considered moral?" House countered, and then turned to North and remarked, "Just get it done. I'll talk to the mother myself."

"I'll go with him," Gabe decided. "Good idea," North said, and then glanced at the chart again and asked, "What did he just figure out?" "You're the one who's read up on him, figure it out," Vale said, sighing loudly.

"Scarlet fever? I'm sorry to disagree with you but this is not the 1800's," Kaley Westing said as Doctor House gave her the diagnosis and he nodded slightly before answering, "The problem came a year ago, when your daughter got vaccinations for her measles. Ordinarily, the antibiotics would cause the usual suspects to be disposed of, but in this case it just suppressed them for a while; most likely she's had it for awhile."

"So now you can treat her right?" she asked, crossing her arms in concern.

"Yes… once the steroids are administered we can clear up her strep throat and she should be back to being a brat in no time," House answered reluctantly, glancing at Gabe. "You don't sound too happy about that," she noted.

"We need to check your heart, make sure there hasn't been any damage to you. It's quite likely it may have spread more rapidly in your body, and we need to check for blood clots before one clogs up a valve. The seizure we caused using the penicillin may have inadvertently opened up the chance for damage to your brain as well," House answered.

"Oh my word," she said softly, to which he remarked, "I've arranged for an MRI, check for any brain damage yet. But you may have complications down the road."

Vale entered the room, escorting her out as House turned to the little girl staring as her mother is taken off and then asking innocently, "What's going to happen?" Glancing at the girl, he considered saying something snide but then nodded slightly and remarked, "Hopefully a happy ending."

Entering Cuddy's office once more, Doctor Vale declared, "I'm sorry to have to say this but I'm leaving…"

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said, shutting off her computer and then muttering, "But I don't understand. What happened?" "You didn't let me finish," she stated, and then explained, "I'm not going to be your guard dog, watching House to make sure he doesn't make a mistake. That's your job, you're accountable. But I am going to stay here at PPTH, I have a feeling there's a few things I could learn. Who knows? Maybe House will screw up and the department could be mine."

"Don't aim too high," Cuddy said dryly, to which she remarked, "I don't believe in glass ceilings. You taught me that, at least."

A soft knock on the door alerted her to the fact that Doctor House was waiting outside and as he entered he remarked, "Did I miss the invite? Are we shooting a Nurses Gone Wild video in here cause if that's the case, I can come back later."

"I was just leaving," Natasha answered, walking out without looking at him.

"How's your patient?" Cuddy asked. "Daughter fine, mommy dearest so-so. She had a minor stroke, might need a little bit more treatment so the kid is staying at grandma's house. No big bad wolves to worry about though," he answered.

"Good, file a report and I'll send it to the board so they can review it," Cuddy declared. "See, here's the thing. I get calluses when I write," House began to which she said, "I don't care what you leave out, because honestly you'll have to do just so I can save face. Just make sure you don't try anything stupid again, while I'm administrator you need to learn to play by the rules."

"Do we need to pinky swear?" he countered. "So I take it you've decided to keep the three candidates I've chosen for you?" she wondered, changing the subject as she shut off her lights for the night. "Is there any reason why I shouldn't?" he replied, walking out with her. "No, but I just didn't want you to feel like I manipulated you," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I guess only time will tell," he countered, giving her a sly grin and grabbing his coat as he headed toward the door.

**End**


End file.
